Rotary head extruders for extruding a food product are known and utilize head assemblies that include a stationary plate having extrusion channels and a rotating blade plate having a flat annular face surface that rotates past the extrusion channels and three blades that force raw food product radially outward into the extrusion channels where the food product is gelatinized under pressure and heat and extruded radially outward to form an extruded food product. Such machines have commonly been employed for making Cheetos® food snacks and have been in existence since the 1930's. Over the years there have been numerous attempts to improve the output capacity of such rotary head extruders but with no significant success. Accordingly, there is a continuing need to improve the output capacity of such machines.